A Relationship of Equals
by moevie
Summary: Just a little fanfiction about The All Souls Trilogy. I'm currently reading the second book now, so no spoilery stuff. Also TV Series A Discovery Of Witches. Takes place in the same universe, same time. In my time frame Congregation still works, but is less powerful. What if Baldwin fell in love? With a human he was investigating for the Congregation. Baldwin Montclare/OC
1. Chapter 1

She slapped him! He was stunned at first, but then regained his composure.

"You may treat your lackey's like that. You may treat the other members of your congregation like that. But so help me Lucius Sigéric Benoit Christophe Baldwin de Clermont, you will never treat me like that again. I will go."

Baldwin shot her a wry smile.

"I will leave and never return. And don't think you will be able to hunt me down. Even your senses have their limits."

"Is that a threat Rose?" Before she knew it he was behind her grasping her wrists.

"It is, but not like the ones you've been sending lately. Let go. You're hurting me." Rose said the last part quietly as she tried to wriggle from his grasp, all the fight had gone out of her.

Their relationship had always been a volatile one. Stemming from Baldwin's stern nature and her unpredictability and mistrust of people. They were both stubborn to a fault. Hot headed, they would both react first before thinking. They were both unmoving when they had made up their mind. He had met Rose a few years ago. A member of the aristocracy, or what was left of it, Rosemarie Kent had a charmed life. Or so it would appear on the outside. Rosemarie knew what she should do, what her station in life meant for her to do. Her father trained her in the old ways. She was trained to look down on everyone that wasn't what she was, elite. Whether he was present or not, his feelings toward his daughter were distant.

Something sifted in Rosemarie's life when her father passed away. It was felt all the way back at The Congregation. Magic tied in with a mystery. They had received reports of her, a new talent. Baldwin was sent to investigate. Not sure why he, the lead, and a Vampire was sent, he grumbled all the way there.

What he found was astounding. She wasn't anything, but had a keen sense of the world around her. Her spirit seemed to be tied with the Earth. She could weave threads of magic about herself, glow with them, and express them through art, through dance, through whatever she really put her mind to do. It was daemon, witch, and human all mixed into one extraordinary creature.

That's how Baldwin treated her, since he first met her, a creature, a play thing, something to be entertained by.

Baldwin smelled the building up of her English resolve. The fiery spark that had given rise to the slap was out. Extinguished by his treatment of her. He didn't want to crush her. He could easily, but this last fight had effect both of them.

"Perhaps you're right." Baldwin let her go. "Hey. Please look at me." This was new thought Rose. She hesitated before turning around. "How can we work together?"

"Just what the hell does that mean?" Rose was really confused now.

"I mean. I'm…"

"Baldwin Montclair. Don't say it. Don't you say it!" The spark was back. He could smell her. Rose retreated to the other side of the room.

"Why not Rose? Why can't I? You're the one person who understands."

She crossed her arms. A sign of protection. A sign that said that she was scared.

"Why? Oh I don't know?" She tried to sound incredulous, but inside she was near breaking. "Maybe because we fight all the time. Maybe because you treat me like a doll to be taken up and put down as you fancy. Because you're just standing there looking menacing."

Baldwin chuckled, they both chuckled. "Menacing? Me? I'll try and work on that." He visibly soften, relaxing and slowly took a step toward her.

"Yes you. You are menacing."

"And what about you? You give out just as much as you take." He slowly took another step.

"That's just it. Like I said. We fight all the time. I don't want to fight. I can't be, I can't do this. It isn't healthy." Her arms came down, but her stance did not change. He could tell she was frightened. The worry filled her face. Baldwin closed the distance between them then, and placed his hands on her arms. Willing her to believe him.

"Look. I know what's happened in the past, as well as you." Baldwin stiffened as she interrupted.

"The very recent past. It was not five minutes ago that you tried to control me."

Baldwin sighed. Tempers were still high. "Yes you're right. And before you say anything else, I'm not placating you. What if I could, wanted to even, change?"

She laughed. A staccato, musical sound, but a laugh none the less and he visibly stiffened again. "A 1500 year old vampire and an emotionally distant human change?"

"You're not just any human Rose. You can pull the magic from everything around you and bend it to shape your every whim. I, on the other hand, well let's just say it will take work. But I'd like to try? I'd like to know what a relationship is that isn't controlling. One where someone can acknowledge that there are two very powerful people here."

Rose set her jaw. "And the fighting?"

"Are we fighting now?" He couldn't help himself and dipped in to smell her. Now it was her turn to stiffen. The dark clouds gathering in her eyes. But he wasn't threatening. Oh he could. Baldwin could make you feel like his presence was a threat and his taste of you was a promise of exactly what he could do. She had witnessed it. She had experienced it.

Baldwin watched her. Watched the storm clouds gather. This was when he would normally thunder away. They would each simmer alone until they were done and it was safe to come back out. They would act as if nothing happened, until the next time they got into it. Baldwin continued to look her in the eyes. Eventually the storm stilled, but did not clear. He could see it, just at the surface. He cocked his head to the side, gave a small smile and dipped lower. He stopped inches from her lips, wondering what her lips on his would feel like. He could sense her resolve fluctuating. Saw her eyes flutter, a single tear escaping the dam she had put in place. It was all he needed.

"I don't think I can feel." Her sentence was stopped by his kiss. A gentle one. Baldwin had even surprised himself.

They broke apart, Baldwin still staying within inches of Rose's lips. "You can't. You've said it yourself, by your actions. You will only be with another vampire." Baldwin's lips where on hers again, this time more urgently.

Rose put her hands on his chest for a minute before gently pushing him away. She tried to move to the side. His hand sought hers and found it, giving it a slight tug. When she turned back to him the tears had started to flow. "What if I'm emotionally incapable? I get anger, I understand it. But this? I don't understand. I don't know how to." He enveloped her in his embrace. The kiss was longer and when it ended salt remained on his tongue.

She stared blankly at him before rushing from the room and out of the house.

Baldwin let her run. She needed time to catch the threads swirling around her. It was true. He had told her small pieces of his life. He had told her his resentment of his brother. It being fresh because of the fact that his brother Matthew had mated with a witch. What exactly were his feelings and when had they changed. Rose was intriguing, fun to play with, and good company. She was trained in the arts of entertaining and she truly was.

In recent months however she had felt comfortable enough to open up, bits and pieces. Sure, Baldwin had suspected the hurt and fury that she carried inside. It wasn't hard to see, that was part of her power. Her powers were part witch and part daemon. Born of a human it was an interesting thing to see. Even Baldwin himself, didn't realize when his reasons had changed. A few months ago he stopped agitating her. Stopped the retorts that were so quick to come. Rose hadn't seen a difference. He'd still love to debate her on other things. He was truly repentant for the way he had treated her in the past and had tried to make it up to her.

Their last major one, the one that got them into this mess was one felt so strongly. Baldwin was right, and had argued his point. Rose had thought he was controlling her, when all he wanted to do was protect her. She had slapped him, the fire burning with in her lighting his righteous one. In truth he didn't really know how to treat another either, but he would try, for her.

His attention was turn from his thoughts by a light wind. He smiled as it played with his hair. The whisper in it said Rose was ready. Out he walked to her favorite thinking spot.

Rose stood with her arms crossed and her back to the house, looking out over the pond. Could she really do this? His behavior of late had been different. Was he learning how to work with her instead of against her? And what of his controlling tendencies? What of her slap? She had resorted to violence to get it into his head that she could make decision about people on her own. Rose sighed, the storm she had felt inside of her subsiding. The wind she had sent to him let her know he was there.

She hung her head, but did not turn around to face him. "The slap was unforgivable."

"Rose, it's already forgiven. I can be hard headed sometimes. That's the first time you've apologized. Normally we just go on as if nothing happened."

Rose shook her head. "Well I've never slapped you. I've become my father. I swore I would never become him. I don't want a life full of fighting." Here her voice broke. They both stood still for a few minutes.

Baldwin chuckled. He was turning into another man. "Did it ever occur to you that I love to spar? Just as much as you? Besides the energy you give off when you get worked up can light up an entire house without electricity! I can keep a cool head when I need to."

"Were you deliberately fighting with me, Baldwin Montclair? Taking the opposite side just to quarrel, so you could see that energy?" Rose swiped at her eyes. "Uh! I can't do this." She turned her hands covering her face.

Baldwin closed the distance between them. "Now who's looking to quarrel? Rosemarie Kent, you are baffling!" Rose dropped her hands and studied him. Was he telling the truth, were his emotions real? Baldwin could tell she was studying him, he hoped he made a favorable report. "Mostly it was because I didn't want to back down. One of the reasons I'm…one of the reasons I'm here, now, is because you don't either. We are equals even if you're not a vampire."

"I'm afraid Baldwin."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her again. "You needn't be."

Rose finally calmed, stilling in his arm. "You were the first to call me Rose."

"I was just the first to listen. Now will you hear it?"

She nodded and swept her eyes down. He lifted her chin back up so she could study him as he said it. "Rosemarie Georgina Kent. I'm falling for you."

Rose bit her lip and looked down again.

"I know that you aren't ready yet. That is all I can say until we prove that we can work together. I want you to know that. As a vampire to acknowledge anything else would be a commitment for life. One that we both should be ready to enter into. Now Miss. Kent I'd really like to kiss you again."

Her head rose as his lowered. Their lips met in the middle for a sweet kiss. Rose's arms lifted and fit around his neck while his hands lowered to her waist bringing her impossibly closer. The kiss deepening until they broke apart.

"Did it just get warmer?" Baldwin chuckled. "Now to explain you, us really, to The Congregation." He stepped back and ran his hands through his hair. "Not to mention my family."

"Indeed Mr. Montclair."

"Well you are already well versed on multiple aspects of things you probably shouldn't be knowledgeable about."

All Rose could do was wink and smile. The light streaming through her and warming the very atmosphere around her. He caught the scent of vanilla and roses, the freshness of the earth after a storm, and of sweet blossoms.

"Come Rose, let's take a walk." He extended his arm and she took it. He placed his other hand over hers on his arm. Together they followed the path through the gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in a very modern room upstairs in Rose's family estate. It was comfortable, having been redecorated by Rose. It was late afternoon and winter and so she had draped a blanket over herself as she played on her tablet. The television making noise in the background.

"I still will never understand why you have the television on when you're not even paying any attention to it!" Baldwin commented grabbing the remote and making to turn it off.

"Hey! Yes I am!" Rose put her tablet down and won back the remote from Baldwin. She turned up the volume a bit and placed the remote next to her, while she picked back up the tablet.

"If you are then what is happening on the screen?" Baldwin gestured again to the television. "How you can have all this noise is beyond me."

"If you must know, Victoria and Albert are all in a tiff because of Feodora."

"You don't have to explain it to me, I remember it. I was there."

"Well you asked. Anyway it gives me something to tune into. You know, background noise. Something to let me know I'm not alone." She turned the volume down to a whisper.

"Rose, look at me." She put her tablet down. "You're not alone anymore." He sat down next to her outstretched feet. She gave him a playful kick. Baldwin responded in kind by pulling the blanket off her lap. They both fell into a fit of giggles before his phone rang.

"And you give me grief about distractions!" Rose playfully rolled her eyes.

Baldwin pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. "It's the Congregation. I need to take this." They're probably getting back to me about you, He thought as he pushed the green button. "Hello. Baldwin. Go ahead." His words were clip, succinct and to the point. The very things that drove her crazy. In contrast to his business like stance and body, his hand had started to rub her legs up and down.

"No. She doesn't." Baldwin was cut off. "What this report says, Baldwin, is that she has witch fire?" asked the voice on the other end.

Baldwin's hand stilled, they weren't listening and he didn't like it when people, anyone, didn't listen to him. "No. That's not what I said. She doesn't have witch fire. She has."

"And this witch wind. Baldwin the Congregation, especially the Witches, want to test her."

"No. It isn't witch wind. I'm not sure. It isn't witch wind." Baldwin's face grew hard and darkened. This call was going to have to take more of his persuasion tactics. Rose was studying him again.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said into the phone and Rose knew he was also talking to her. This side of him was always a bit frightening. And she curled her feet towards her, feeling the chill in the air as well as it seemed coming from Baldwin. Baldwin too felt the temperature in the room drop. He stood as he gave her a reproving. "Everything will be alright. Stop the chill." He put the blanket back on her. Reaching for her hand he brought it to his lips. They locked eyes. He let her hand go before straightening and brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Yes." Baldwin said tersely into the phone while leaving the room. Rose wrapped her arms about herself, still a bit chilled. Rose was going to have to think long and hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm being ridiculous." Rose said to no one in particular. "It is not just him but me. I've got to pull myself together." This is when it would be really helpful to have someone else to talk to.

Baldwin's manner was a bit gruff when he returned. "Rose it's still freezing in here." He walked over and turned up the thermostat a few degrees. "That should keep you warm." He sat down again, right back to the position he was in before. His hand back on her legs. "Now I can see you're thinking. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." It was her first instinct. The part that wanted to hide it, to try and bottle it up inside fighting with the other part that needed to share and figure things out.

"Alright." Baldwin went on. "The Congregation seem to think you're just a Daemon. You might very well be. I'm not good at these things, and I'm surprised they sent me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I've also had some long standing prejudices." Rose's eyes went wide. "I've never been able to mate, not with vampire, and certainly not with a daemon. But there you have it. Now, though, for whatever reason, the universe is laughing at me." He gave her a half smile. "If they require to see you, and they probably will, I will stay right by your side. You will not be alone."

"My knight in shining armor it would seem." Said Rose. "You probably were."

"I was."

"I need to talk things out. Especially when I'm being silly. And the emotions get all mixed up together in such a way that I don't know why I do the things I do. So here goes. I'm being silly."

"No. Conflicted maybe." Baldwin was right on it.

"How can you know me so well?"

"Because I've been observing you for the better part of 2 years. Just like you have me. And because reading you has become second nature to me. So much so that I didn't even know it myself. So anytime you are having issues pining things down as it were, just talk through them. With you friends, with me. Alright?"

"Alright." Rose's face brightened. It was no longer cold in the room. "You know we do work together pretty well. "

"Yes. Now is there anything else troubling you? It doesn't seem that way."

"No."

"Good." He moved over her. Rose watched him come, looking up at him and smiling. He rested his forehead against hers. Something he had seen her do a handful of times. He took a slow whiff to capture her scent before coming down for a kiss.

"That's one thing we seem to do to very well." Rose said breathlessly when the kiss ended.

Baldwin made a sound of satisfaction. "It's a recent development for sure. Perhaps we could work a little longer at it?"

Rose nodded and this time she initiated the kiss by coming up the few inches. She wrapped her arms around him. Loving the feel of being in his arms in return. Baldwin's phone ringing again interrupt them.

"Not again. Will this happened every time we start to get close?" she asked playfully.

"I'll have to put the damn thing on silent. Or leave it in another room!" Baldwin gave her a quick peck before moving back and answering it.

"Hello." He sounded a bit breathy even to his own ears. "Did you have to call me now? I'm in the middle of. Oh alright. Just a minute. It's my brother. You stay warm alright?" Rose nodded and Baldwin left the room again.

"Just exactly what were you in the middle of brother? You sounded quite breathless." Matthew said into the phone.

"Nothing that should be said out loud. Let's just say you interrupted a very pleasant exchange I was having between myself and my charge."

"Is that what you're calling her now? Your charge?" Matthew teased

"Just get on with it brother. Why exactly are you calling? And don't say you need me for The Order. Not now."

"It is. Marcus is calling." Matthew continued to explain that Baldwin needed to come home and hear the entire story.

"Dear god, Matthew. Fine. I'll come to Sept-Tours and the two of you can explain." He looked toward the room he had just left. "But I'm bringing Miss. Kent. She's not to be alone on this big estate by herself." Baldwin hung up the phone after saying goodbye and walked back into the sitting room.

"It would seem, my dear, that we are to go on a trip." Baldwin said as he sat back down.

"A trip? Where?" Rose was rightly confused.

"I have to go to France. My home Sept-Tours. There's really no way around it, and I want to bring you. I don't want you to have to be by yourself here. I've already said so to my brother. I can make all the arrangements. Are we to go together?"

This was a big question. She would be meeting his brother for the first time. Who else might she meet as well. It was exciting, but nerve wracking at the same time. She would have Baldwin by her side. Would he smooth things over? Would he be able, in the presence of others to be in tune with her?

"I can see you thinking. Trying to solve this puzzle are we?" Rose heard him say.

"A bit, yes. Trying to figure it out exactly."

"What is there to figure out? I'll arrange everything, all you have to do is come with me. Which if I'm to be frank you really have no choice."

"Baldwin Montclaire!" Rose mocked indignation.

"Like it's surprising to you. Tomorrow after your breakfast we will be on my plane to France. The helicopter is too noisy." Baldwin chuckled.

"Well that takes care of the logistics." He bent in for a kiss and she pushed him away. "Baldwin your family?"

"My family? I'm not following."

"Your family. Will they like me?"

"My family will adore you as I adore you. Ysabeau might need to be won over, but don't worry. You are with me. It will all be fine. Stop worrying. You will be perfect." He kissed her forehead before leaning back over and picking up a book and pretending to read.

A slow smile spread across Rose's face, one that was matched by Baldwin. Rose snatched the book away from him, her eyes bright and playful.

"I was reading that." Baldwin chuckled.

"You were reading me. And for that Baldwin you will have to try and get it back!" Rose jumped up off the sofa and skitter away from the couch. The chase was on! Through the house, with many shrieks and giggles from Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

The change that had come over Rose since Baldwin's confession was wonderful. She still had her moments. Baldwin had his. Most of the time, however, he tried to help her see, figure out, and understand. Rose loved him all the more for it. She was becoming reliant on him. The damage her father had done was slowly working itself out under Baldwin's charge. Baldwin's tactics were also changing. Rose felt truly understood.

Today they would be making the journey to Sept-Tours, Baldwin's home in France. Rose awoke early and made her way downstairs. He said they would be leaving right after breakfast. Making a pot of tea she was distracted and didn't hear Baldwin sneak up behind her.

"Good morning." Baldwin whispered in her ear while snaking his arms around her waist. He felt her jump from surprise and then settle against him.

"Good morning to you. You, sir, scared me."

"I know." Baldwin replied gruffly. "You're beautiful in the morning."

"Why thank you." Rose smiled and placed her hands on his entwined ones.

Baldwin started a trail of kisses up from her shoulder. He heard Rose gasp and it embolden him to continue until she melted into him. Rose titled her neck to grant him more access.

"Did you know that when you kiss me it's like a rush of cold air to the spot?" Rose managed to get out.

"I had a feeling. Apparently it's not an unpleasant sensation."

"Not at all. It's just heightened."

Baldwin made his satisfied sound as he continued his attentions to her. "You do realize we should start getting ready if we're to go anywhere today." Rose said between breaths.

The both laughed. "Yes of course." Baldwin kissed her temple before moving away and sitting down at the table. The moment he step away Rose felt cold. What was happening to her? She was starting to depend upon him, enjoying his attentions to her, to miss the way his cool skin made hers warm. Rose grab her usual breakfast of fruit, a boiled egg, and tea and sat down opposite him with a smile.

"You know we could hire your cook for longer." Baldwin said with a bit of a frown.

"Yes. Father had, I really don't see the need. I can cook eggs and put together a salad or sandwich. Will you tell me our schedule?" Rose liked to know what was going to happen before it did. It gave her a chance to prepare for the coming activities and she liked it that way. No surprises.

"You're not going to like this Rose, but you're just going to have to trust me. It will be a learning experience. I've some ideas about what is to come, but you can't predict behaviors. Don't give me those eyes. I will lead you through as best as I can. Be flexible, yes?"

"Oh alright. For you. "She was still a bit nervous.

"Good. Do you know if the paper came yet?" Baldwin stood kissed the top of her and checked outside the kitchen door, for the paper. It was always still delivered to the old servant's entrance. "Ah here it is!" He came back in, sitting down to read the paper as Rose finished her breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose shook her head to get her short brown hair out of her eyes before running her fingers through her bangs. They had been settled on the plane to France for a little bit now.

"You're worrying too much." Baldwin chuckled noticing how she had done the same action a number of times already. He had taken the opportunity to speak.

"I am not! And how do you know?" Rose shot back.

Baldwin shook his head. "You are. You've fixed your hair a multiple of times now. Not to mention you've been on the same page in your book since we sat down. I can also smell it. Vampire remember."

"I can't focus on this." She said indicating her book.

"I know. Your energy is far too high right now. Trust me, everything will be alright. However I did bring things to distract you." Baldwin reached into his satchel that had been sitting right next to him at the table. Baldwin being Baldwin he didn't just have a private airplane, but one where he could still manage to conduct his business in the sky. He had done just so, sitting down to a table that was put on the plane for working. Rose had taken an armchair type seat opposite him. She stood up and approached him as he took out a bag of potato crisps.

"You packed me snacks?" Rose's eyes were wide with appreciation.

"I know how you get without them. I asked the maid if she could locate some snacks for me to pack for you." Baldwin passed her the bag.

"Thank You!"

"Rose….just take a deep breath will you. For me?" He said as he returned head down to his correspondence.

That was her cue. She took a deep breath then. "What else do you have for me?"

Baldwin playfully sighed as he took out a pair of head phones and her ipad. Rose shook her head and waved them away as she sat down across the table. "What is it like? To be a Vampire?" Baldwin was in his element. Sitting at a board table, with his business stretched out across it. Rose thought Baldwin might open up more to her in this setting. She really didn't know a lot about him, other than his complete name. Baldwin gave her a hard stare. He doesn't like the question, she thought. "Not that I want to be one. Just I want to know more about you. We always talk about me. You've been helping me since the moment I met you and you've been even more protective and nurturing lately since you confessed your feelings to be. About me." She added the about me quietly. "We are going to visit your family and I hardly know anything about you. How am I to.."

"Rose." Baldwin continued to watch her intently. Her name from his lips silenced her. They sat there looking at each other. Until she broke the silence again. "I guess I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Rose." Baldwin needed to think. Her questions took him completely by surprise. Maybe it shouldn't have. This was Rose, after all. "Let me speak." He inhaled before continuing. "Would you like to know how I came to be?"

Rose nodded. "I would. You are shrouded in mystery and I'd like to hear your tales."

He held up his hand. "How am I to get a word in edge wise if you continue?"

"Oh please Mr. Montclair." She rolled her eyes mockingly.

"There will be none of that Miss. Kent!"

"It's Lady Rose, Sir. If we are to address each other so formally."

"As you wish My Lady, but I will not bow and you're the one who started it! Now are you to hear the story or not?"

Rose sat as primly as she was taught to. Baldwin chuckled again and began his tale, knowing the signs she was giving him. He told of how he was in the Roman army, conquering the world and all that. How Philippe had turned him into a Vampire as he was about to die. As he spun his tale Rose felt it. She could see it all unfold before her as if she was really there at that long ago time.

"You've been a Vampire for millennial."

"Yes. Shall I go on?" Rose nodded and she continued to experience his story.

When Baldwin ended Rose smiled. It was a wonderful tale. Filled with life and tragedy.

"Oh Baldwin." Rose had so many questions but she was content with the tale. Baldwin could tell she had enjoyed his origin story. He would tell her others, but not yet. Vampires were secretive after all. Somethings he was even ashamed about. Knowing Rose, having these feelings for her had opened up past things he had done and felt that he was sorry for. However, he still had to take charge. Still loved the feel of power. Still felt the pull of having men and creatures fear him.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Very much so." Rose said a bit dreamy. She had that look her eye. The magical look that happened when things were good. The feeling of being drunk on a good story. Baldwin knew she wasn't worried anymore. Wasn't even thinking about France and Sept-Tours. It was similar to when he nourished himself with the very best blood. His eyes darkened for just a second before clearing again. He made a low growl sound, my but she was beautiful.

Rose's eyes became bright and clear again. She smiled at him. Rose too knew his looks and right now she was his sole focus. "Perhaps you should get back to your letters now. You can tell me more tales another time."

"Perhaps I should." Rose moved back to her seat. Happily replaying the story in her head and munching on crisps. Baldwin watched her for a few more minutes before returning to his work. Somehow did not hold the same singular focus as it did before.

The plane touched down just outside of village where Sept-Tours sat.

"We're here my dear." Baldwin said as he rose. "Come it is time to be introduced to my family."

The door of the plane was opened for them and steps brought. He kissed her cheek, before taking her hand and leading her down the steps to the ground. "Bienvenue en France. » 


	6. Chapter 6

Baldwin had told her absolutely nothing about Sept-Tours. Expect that it was his home and where they would meet his family. This had her reeling just a bit. Rose had gone been on countless trips to Paris before. Why it was the fashion to travel there, to pick up the latest fashions and wear them around London. Why there were even some time to explore the French countryside and see the Chateaus. They were very similar to English country estates. One could even imagine, as the American Disney did, the chateau of Cinderella. However, Sept-tours was nothing like that. It resembled more of a medieval castle than an English Country Estate. It towered over them, making the whole experience a bit foreboding. Rose's breath caught at the sight of it. She looked to Baldwin as he had tighten his hold on her hand. He seemed to fit right in. The same brooding nature, powerful, and unyielding rock visage of strength.

Rose stopped. "Why me?" She almost whispered as she looked at him. It was quiet enough that any other man wouldn't have heard it. Baldwin being a vampire could.

Confusion crossed his face. "What do you mean Rose?"

"Well, Baldwin" They stopped then. "You fit right in here. The strength and power that this castle is. Keeping the entire region safe and protected. You admire those qualities."

"Qualities, that you show, if I may add." Baldwin tried to ease her mind. "You have an inner strength and are the equal to anyone. Do not be intimated by what you perceive. You wield so much at your home. Do not back down now, my dear." He squeezed her hand. She felt a surge of confidence and strength surge through her. Baldwin could almost feel the energy she sent out through her fingertips to his. He smiled. "That's my girl."

The step inside the home and were promptly greeted by Ysabeau.

"Ysabeau. You're looking lovely." Baldwin kissed his mother on the cheek. Ysabeau frowned when she looked to Rose.

"Another warm blood? And who is this." Ysabeau replied in English tipped with her French accent.

"Yes. Maman." Baldwin answered as Rose stepped forward. Rose relied more on her aristocratic training rather than on her feelings. "Ysabeau de Clermont my I present the Lady Rosemarie Kent." Rose did completed a curtsy as was proper.

"I am honoured to make your acquaintance." Rose said as she came up.

"Lady Rosemarie." Ysabeau responded. "It's a French ending sound to your name. Perhaps."

"I'm not entirely an English Limey?" Rose finished for her with a laugh. "I assure you I am more than I seem."

"It is inconsequential." Ysabeau waved her hand dismissively. This girl was a bit more worth of attention at first then the last one had been. Then Diana had been at first, she thought. "You are in my home and brought here by my son. We frog eaters are not inhospitable whatever the English say." Ysabeau quipped. Sharp lines defined her profile while her body stood up tall and grand.

"I thank you Madame de Clermont." Rose knew it was important to be on this lady's good side. She wasn't unlike Lady Catherine de Burgh in the story of Pride and Prejudice. But she wasn't just going to fawn over her either. Rose was her equal, despite whatever she may think.

Baldwin watched the whole interaction, not sure what to do, except to just stand by.

"Marthe has prepared a room for you in the family quarter. It was Baldwin's wish for you not to be regulated to the guest quarters." Ysabeau's hand waved back to wear Marthe was standing.

"He is not regulated to them in my home. I suppose he wanted to show me the same curtsey in his. Thank you for honouring his wish."

Ysabeau waved her hand again. "I am sure you will want to rest and freshen up a bit. Marthe please take Lady Rosemarie to her rooms."

"Follow me." Came the voice of Marthe from behind Ysabeau.

"What of the other introductions. Am I to meet the rest of your family? I assumed they'd be here as well?" Ysabeau looked to Baldwin to answer Rose's questions.

"Oh they are." Agreed Baldwin. "I thought it might be nicer for you, to not meet everyone at once. My brother Matthew and I will get our meeting out of the way.

"Baldwin! Might not they think me rude? I will have to make the necessary apologies."

"This is what I said." Answered Ysabeau with an approving look to Rose. "You have passed the first test."

"I just thought it would." Baldwin tried to explain

"Nevermind." Rose cut him off. "It is apparently too late now. Madame de Clermont if you would be so kind as to let them know." Ysabeau nodded her head. 'I am sorry to you to Marthe, for keeping you waiting. Please lead the way to my rooms." She left Baldwin without a backwards glance.

"Lady Rosemarie." Ysabeau stopped her as she walked out. "I will let Diana know you are here and that you wished to be introduced." Ysabeau turned to Baldwin when Rose left. "She has quite the spirit doesn't she? Matthew and Marcus are waiting in the library for you. They are currently still waiting on another member."

Baldwin still looked towards where Rose had disappeared through. "Thanks Maman. I think I will keep them waiting just a little bit longer." He hurried after Rose.

"Here you are My Lady. I hope it is to your acceptance." Marthe said as she opened the bedroom door. Rose stepped in with a smile.

"It's perfect Marthe. Thank you for making it ready for my arrival." Rose went over to the mirror and smoothed out her hair. She could feel Baldwin slip in through the open door. She turned around and smiled at Marthe, taking her hands. "It's lovely. You can go now."

"As you wish my lady." And with that Marthe left the room with a nod towards Baldwin.

Rose gaze fell on Baldwin. "Oh stop brooding in the doorway. You may come in."

Baldwin closed the distance between them and circled his arm around her. "Are you very upset with me?" He asked like a school boy corrected for bad behavior.

"No." She shook her head. "I never was."

"Good. I only thought you might like to take some stock of where you were before meeting everyone. Meeting Ysabeau can be a trial. Especially for a warm blood. But I think you passed with flying colors."

"Have Some faith in me Baldwin Montclair!"

"I do." He drew his forehead close to hers. "Everyone else is easier to meet. I promise." He straightened. "Now I need to go see Matthew and Marcus."

Rose nodded. "Am I to be regulated here then?"

"What?! No of course not. We will find my Sister-in-law and the two of you can talk while we do. Does that sound better?" The corner of his mouth raised into a half smile.

"Yes it does. But what of your mother?"

"Maman will probably be off somewhere. Our debates can get a little heated and well."

"Baldwin! Promise me you will not fight your brother and nephew!"

"I can't promise that! We are just too different."

"I don't care. You will not come to blows or raise so much as your voice when I am here. Do you understand me?'

"Rose. Don't get involved." He growled and walked away.

"No. You do not get to do this." She cut him off and stepped in front of him. "I don't have a very good relationship with my sister, because of what my father did to us. This has to be different. You will be different."

"Why do I have to be different when you aren't with your family?" He spat out.

She backed off and tried a different approach. "Because you have a lot longer to live than the average, what do you call us, warm bloods? Besides from all you tell me your brother seems like a man that can work things out. Both of you have gone through great changes, and both of you are in love with creatures who are not vampires. Promise me?"

Baldwin consider things for a moment. "I can't promise you that. But I do promise to think about your words and consider things carefully."

Rose nodded her understanding.

"May I kiss you now? We're a bit worked up and it's driving me mad."

Rose chuckled and Baldwin took that for a yes. He stepped into her and kissed her thoroughly. The tension leaving both of them.

"Well if that's not a makeup kiss. I'm not sure what is." Rose said and it was Baldwin's turn to chuckle. He kissed her one more time for good measure. Baldwin was so in tune with Rose that he didn't hear the footsteps upon the stairs, until they were right in the doorway. A slight clearing of a throat brought them back. Baldwin broke away, turning to the door frame.

"Diana!" he said a bit surprised.

Diana was a bit surprised herself. "We had suspected something when you hung up the phone yesterday. Now the suspicions have been confirmed."

"Good god! Yes. Fine!" It all came out in a bark type tone.

"Baldwin." Said Rose soothingly if not with a touch of reproach. "I'm Rose. You must be."

"Diana Bishop. Well de Clarmont. Whatever it is we are calling ourselves these days. Diana. I'm Matthew's wife." Diana extended her hand and shook Rose's one. "Rose was it?"

"Yes. Technically it's Lady Rosemarie Kent. Please, I'd like to go by Rose. It's nice to meet you Diana. We were just on our way to look for you."

"Ysabeau said that you wanted to meet me. I'm glad. So you two are, what exactly?"

"Ummm…" Rose turned to Baldwin. "Figuring it out." It was the best answer she could give at the moment. They were figuring things out.

Baldwin gave no hint of anything.

"Well I'm sure things will be figured out in short order. They usually are when it comes to Vampires. Mine and Matthew's relationship was a matter of weeks."

Rose blushed then. Turning her face a lovely shade. Baldwin hadn't seen it before. He stopped for a moment to watch. The blush slowly dimmed and he turned his attention back to his sister-in-law.

"I'm sure this will not be kept from Matthew." Diana gave a small smile. "Are they still in Phillippe's library?"

"Yes. I was also sent to get you. They're busy mulling things over, if you'd like to join them. The last has yet to arrive."

"So I've been told." He stated. "I've no wish to keep things a secret from Rose." Rose had given him a quizzical look. "We are waiting for Hamish, a friend of Matthew's. Now I think I had better join them." Baldwin kissed Rose on the forehead before exiting the room and heading downstairs to meet with his brother.

Diana turned her attention to Rose with a knowing smile. "Figuring it out eh? I'm pretty sure he's already got it figured out and it's you that needs the encouragement. Don't worry, so did I when it came to Matthew." Diana chuckled again and Rose joined it.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Diana could sense the magic in this girl. "You're not just any warm blood are you?"

"In all honesty, no I'm not. But I don't know what I am. Baldwin has been trying to figure it out for 2 years now. He's been sending reports to the congregation."

Diana's eyes went wide. "He's told you."

"Yes. The congregation thinks I am a Daemon. Whatever that means. Baldwin thinks there's something else. Why do you ask?"

"Because. I can sense it. "Diana's skin tingled. "Witch or Daemon."

"I'm not sure what exactly you mean."

"You will. In time. Magic is desire made real. Passion. Sometimes it takes a while. I can usually tell right away. You seem like something that cannot be put in a box and sorted. And the congregation does not necessarily like that. Don't worry. You are safe with the De Clarmonts." Diana added "Nothing will happen to you. Especially with Baldwin by your side."

"Are you sure? Not just about Baldwin. I know very little about what exactly he does. He's said the congregation wants to see me, but that I will not be alone when they do. Will he really take me there? I grew up human. My father, tried to suppress what I'm learning now are the most magical things about me. He didn't mention anything about any of this. And that's what makes me worried, the unknown. I have no control over it. At least if I know what's coming I can have some control over things and prepare to meet things head on."

Diana's eyes widened. "Was Baldwin talking about taking you to the congregation before or after you two got close?"

"Before mostly. Now he seems more reluctant."

"Well that's a relief! We've had run ins with the congregation before. Did Baldwin tell you why it was set up?'

"Yes. So that creatures like him, wouldn't be found out by humans. They aren't allowed to dabble with politics or religion."

"That is correct, but there is a lot more to learn about what the congregation does and does not do. I wouldn't take you to see them now! Perhaps Baldwin will bring that up with Matthew. I wouldn't be surprised if in the next couple of days we are asked to protect you."

"Protect me?" Rose's eyes became wide. This was all so confusing and frightening as well. It was so palatable in the air that Diana could sense something was wrong. "Protect me from what? From Whom?" Diana wouldn't be talking like this if there wasn't some very real threat.

Is this what Matthew means when he could smell my anxiety, the air was thick. Thought Diana. Rose's countenance had turned pale.

"Rose. You have to calm down. Remember what I said about magic." Diana said in a soothing voice. "What has set you off? Is this normal?"

"I have a tendency to over react." Rose took a deep breath. "It just bubbles to the surface. It's a fault of mine. One I've tried to control. It doesn't help." She was breathing normally again and the air in the room returned to normal.

"Your emotions changed the atmosphere somehow. You're really special. Would you like some help? Not controlling things because my magic doesn't work that way either. Having someone to talk to, besides Baldwin of course."

"Oh Diana! That would be lovely. Are we to be friends then? I'd like that." Rose was smiling now.

"Rose we are more than friends. We are sisters. You don't know vampires much yet, but trust me when I say we family."

"Sisters it is then. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Rose stood up. "It's such a lovely day." She said jestering to the window. "I haven't been outside in ages. Would you mind showing me the estate?"

Diana laughed. "Planning an escape route are we?"

"I might need one!" Rose said laughing with her.

"I thought the same thing when I first came here." Diana stood too. "There are some beautiful spots here. It really is a wonderful place, even if you probably thought it a bit foreboding when you first entered?'

"Are you a psychic as well?" Rose wondered.

"No. I'm not a seer. I just remember my first moment coming here. Let's have a walk."

They walked from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Baldwin entered the library. He could hear the two men talking long before his approached. When he opened the door the two men looked at him.

"Well there he is at last. We were just about to send for you. You've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Matthew said from the table he and Marcus were sat at. There was a light heartedness to his tone. Still Baldwin was guarded. His discussions with his brother didn't always end to well. He was the only son left of Phillippe and sometimes blamed Matthew for ending his life.

"I had to make sure my guest was settled first. We did just fly in from England." Baldwin's tone was a bit sharp. Making it known he meant business. Why had they even called him here in the first place? He really wanted to be anywhere but here, now. Things did feel different this time, but Rose's estate was much more peaceful. Baldwin at least felt more peaceful there. Rose was turning into someone very important. Not like the others he had had.

"How is Miss. Kent? All settled now? My wife went up to welcome and see her. Why couldn't we meet her with Maman?" Matthew waited. The conversation was always a bit one sided. Baldwin did like to keep things crisp and to the point.

"Yes. I believe so. You will be able to meet her later." Baldwin kept his tone the same. "I did see your wife as I left. That was kind of her. I didn't want to overwhelm Lady Rosemarie." Baldwin used her title to continue to emphasize his stance. "You do know how unsettling it can be to guests here."

Marcus watched the exchange between his uncle and his father with raped attention. They couldn't really conduct business without Hamish present. They had only wanted to reunite the brothers.

Matthew, in his journeys had remember what it was like to sit on the congregation. The pressures that came with it. He had also had his father's forgiveness. Baldwin was always a warrior, always constantly on edge. One to be able to seek out someone's weakness and gain control over them. That is not how Matthew, at least, wanted things to continue. He would give Baldwin the power he so desired, without sacrificing anything in return. Although was there finally a weakness in Baldwin's armor. The idea Diana had put into his head last night came to the forefront. Could the reason for Baldwin bringing a guest was that he had mated with this Lady of his? The woman he had been observing for a long time now. Matthew's eyes bore into Baldwin's. The scent of him was still the same. There was another's on him. When Baldwin's gaze faltered for a split second, Matthew took the opportunity.

"Give it up Baldwin." Matthew finally broke the silence. "There's no use trying to hide it from us. You have her scent on you." It was a mixture of roses, fresh air, and sunshine.

Baldwin growled and Matthew backed down. He had no wish to anger his brother only to understand him.

"I've no wish to anger you, brother. Only to understand. I can tell you've not mated with her. As Phillippe once said to me, we would be able to know. But, can you be so easily read as I was? Is she your mate? Have you, really?"

This was different, thought Baldwin. Never had his brother backed down before. At least for today he could keep a promise he thought he couldn't make. Baldwin unclenched his fists, when had he clenched them? and sat down opposite his brother and Marcus.

"She is a warm blood. How could I have fallen for a warm blood? Hello Marcus." He said the last as an aside. His was wallowing.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Go on Baldwin. Tell your tale. You've not as many secrets, and you are among family. We will not tell a soul, if you do not wish."

"Sometimes I wonder. Sometimes I feel like the fates are laughing at me."

"Come now, you've never had a strong faith in anything."

"I've had other women." Baldwin went on as if he didn't hear Matthew. "Of course, but none have made me feel this protective. This feeling of peace. And this feeling like I'm going to lose it all. This crave to be near her. I feel lost somehow." This made Baldwin want to hold onto the power of control even more.

"You've spent the past two years studying her. What did you think would happen? You've learned her routines. Her likes, her dislikes, the way she responds to stimuli. The ways in which she responds to you."

"Yes, but you spent more time than that studying wolf behavior." Baldwin replied back wanting more than anything to shove whatever emotions he put on the table before him, back into where he kept them hidden.

Matthew laughed. "I wasn't with an attractive female human. One that talks back and has a mind of her own."

"She has magic Matthew, she is no mere human. She is wonderful, inspiring, and so damned infuriating and confusing at times."

Both Matthew and Marcus laughed. "Well that's that question answered. You're attracted to her at least. How far has it gone? I'm sure mom is getting all the answers out of her." Marcus said a rueful smile on his face

Baldwin growled. "I don't kiss and tell. Her reputation is on the line now, and I'll not have it be smudged."

Both men looked at one another. "You've actually mated with her?" It was Matthew this time. He tried to see again if he had missed something. If their scents were intertwined. He couldn't tell anything.

"Not yet. Our relationship hasn't been smooth sailing. She's spirited, you may say. I've only hinted at it. Telling her that I'm falling for her. She isn't ready for anything more yet. However, I believe my fate is sealed. I'm far certain she is my mate. Diana saw us sharing a moment together before I came down."

"You two were kissing! No wonder it took you so long! Grandma must know. The effects are obvious."

Baldwin didn't like this at all. "If Ysabeau does she has more sense than to say so out loud! That's enough you two. The topic of my feelings is closed for the considerable future. Now the real question is, how am I possibly going to take her to the congregation now?"

"The answer is simple." Replied Marcus. "You can't! Why on earth would you want to take her there? Hasn't the congregation caused us enough trouble?" He was incredulous.

"They've asked. I can't very well say no. I'm on the congregation! As the only de Clarmont left there! They're the ones who sent me to her in the first place. I've been giving them updates, as I was told to do so. Lately I haven't been as often. There is so much commotion about it. I've told her they won't see her without me. I need to think this through." He was pulled in so many directions lately. This is what he thrived on, what he lived for. Within the past few weeks, he wanted to keep Rose as far away from the congregation as he could. "It is why I jumped at the chance to come here. Otherwise I would have ignored it for a bit longer."

"What you need is not to take her to begin with! Baldwin, just because you're on the congregation doesn't mean you need to follow their every command. Think about this." Mathew said.

Marcus nodded.

"The congregation has given the De Clermonts nothing but trouble. It isn't about to stop now!" Matthew added. "We stand as a family, or we fall. There is nothing more to think about or to do. Your Miss. Kent will stay here. She is, or will be family, now. We will protect her from any harm."

"The knights of Lazarus are with you as well." Marcus put forth.

"You don't even know who or what you are willing to protect! I can't even tell. She's a mixture with both Daemon powers of creativity and witch powers as far as I can tell. You don't even know if she needs protecting from the congregation to begin with. Perhaps they just want to find out more about her."

"Let's think about this logically shall we? Marcus and I can run a DNA test while she is here, and find out which markers she has. They will tell us. However, if she is a true mixture of both, the congregation won't like that. They like to categorize creatures and separate them into tidy little groups. It's what we've been fighting from the minute I met Diana. A world where creatures aren't tidy, nor are they neat, but individuals."

You're right. Though it pains me to say so. I will have a talk with Rose about you taking some of her DNA."

"Baldwin we must put the past behind us. She is important to you. That makes her special. That is the major reason we called you here. We did expect you to bring Miss. Kent." Matthew smiled and extended his hand. "It's a long past, and an even longer future. Do you think that we might come together as the De Clarmonts once more? This time for the good of all?"

"This is a surprise to me. If you stand with me to protect Rose as I did Diana. Then yes. Let's reunite this family." Baldwin noticed that Matthew had taken on the air of their father Phillippe.

The three men stood resolutely. Facing each other Baldwin shook both their hands in a ceremony not unlike those of knights of old. They were knights after all.

The women found them some time later. Each of them busy with the work of the day. Diana led the way into the room. Baldwin smiled when Rose approached.

"May I meet the other members of your family now?" She asked quietly. "Ysabeau did say there wasn't too many harsh words. Thank you." Rose offered him a smile.

The two other men looked up. Hardly able to conceal their amusement.

"Of course." Rose had warmed him. Baldwin was a bit brighter when she was around. This did not go unnoticed by his family around him. He stood and placed himself near her side. "Rose I'd like you to meet Matthew Clairmont, my brother and his son Marcus."

"So this is where the scent of roses, fresh air, and sunshine coming off you Baldwin, actually originates?" Marcus said in a teasing tone.

Rose blushed for the second time that day. "Is that what I really smell like?" Baldwin ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Marcus be kind. The lady does not know us yet. It is Mademoiselle. I hope that isn't unpleasing." Diana came around to join her husband. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it you two. Rose is delightful. We've had a wonderful time outside."

"It is a pleasure to meet you then. Please call me Rose. " Both Marcus and Matthew took her hand and kissed the back of it. Baldwin beckoned her back over.

"Rose both Matthew and Marcus are interested in DNA. They would like to take some of yours?"

"This is most interesting topic for those I've only just met. What will you do with it when you take?" She looked at them quizzically.

"We are not just anyone to be introduced to, Aunt." Marcus said.

"Exactly what is going on here? You say you want my DNA. Now you call me Aunt? Diana said I was her sister earlier today. Would someone like to tell me? Or do I have to figure it out myself?"

"You did say you were figuring things out with me." Baldwin shrugged.

Rose looked to everyone in the room. "I may be missing something here, but there are things you aren't telling me Baldwin." Her gaze settled on him.

"Later Rose." He cocked his head and gave her a warning look.

"No now. She challenged his gaze. She had been easy up until now. Baldwin's tone and look made her what to bite. "Will one of you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Welcome to Sept-Tours?" Marcus shrugged, hands in his pockets.

Rose gave him a look that could have made a lesser man pale. "I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Do we have to do this now? In front of everyone?" Baldwin asked tight lipped.

"Do what? You're, all of you, the one not telling me things. Not explaining anything about where we were going, why and how. I'm not." She took a deep breath feeling the energy bubble up inside her. The air electric almost vibrating with energy.

"Amazing." Matthew breathed. "Did you witness this Diana?"

"No, but I sensed it." Diana responded.

Rose rounded on Matthew. "Are you all goading me into this? Am I one of your subjects to be studied?"

Baldwin threw up his hands and walked a few steps away. Running his fingers through his hair he turned back. Every emotion that Rose had was on high alert, since the moment they walked in here. Due to him as well as not being able to tell her everything. He had only learned the real purpose just moments ago. Reuniting the brothers and finding out about the girl he was with. Damn Matthew and his secrets. Baldwin's power was obvious and he liked to wield it. Matthew was more subtle. The power he wielded directed, undercover. Baldwin walked back over to Rose and helped her sit. She waved him away at first but acquiesced in the end.

Baldwin tried to explain. "I believe she's on high alert right now. Which is why I tried to lead her away." Rose shot Baldwin a look.

Matthew pulled up a chair and sat across from Rose. "No one is trying to goad you. But, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath."

Rose did so and the tingling in the air dissipated. "Better. Thank you. I said the same thing to Diana when we first met. Although hers was due to her anxiety. Yours is completely different. It was also a scent and not in the very air around her." He looked to his wife before concentrating back on Rose. "No one is going to be studying you. You've had enough of that." Then he looked towards Baldwin. "Nearly two years?" Rose nodded. "It's understandable why you don't wish to be another science experiment for someone else."

Everyone in the room was watching this interaction between Matthew and Rose. Rose became more and more easy around him and with the idea of being here. Baldwin watched her intently. He knew he needed to be more open with her. This was proof of it. Her powers, still largely unidentified and out of control, were always just at the surface. Even after years of trying to burying them deep inside.

Matthew squinted up his eyes before looking towards Baldwin, answering his earlier thought. "I don't think leading her away is going to help her. Look what happened when she stayed. She had to work through them. I think she's been trying to tell you this very thing, without knowing it herself."

"She is still here." Rose said bringing Matthew's attention back on her.

"Of course. Now full disclosure?" Rose nodded. "As much as pertains to the questions you have. I'm a Professor." Baldwin tried to come closer, but thought better of it when Rose's attention went to his movements he went to a chair sat down, watching.

"My colleges and I, one include Marcus here, are in the middle of a research project. We are studying the DNA of different creatures, one of them being my wife, Diana. We are pinpointing the markers in their DNA of the magic they are capable of showing. Your DNA will tell us for certain what kind of creature you are. Baldwin has agreed to letting us, but that is only if you want to."

"Baldwin." Rose started a little annoyed that a man was making decisions for her. Hadn't she had enough of that already, with her father?

"Baldwin had to give us permission. Knowing how he feels about you it was a must. Do you know how he feels about you and what that means? Mathew asked.

"I don't think she does." Diana said

Rose looked towards her, then towards Baldwin then back at Matthew. "No." was all she could get out. She wanted to tell him that they were figuring it out. That he had mentioned he was falling for her, but that was easy enough to say without actions. That the rows they got into sometimes would prove otherwise. That it was only a few days ago that his entire attitude had changed. That they were getting along more. How could she say any and all of these things, she tried to will herself to speak.

"You must know that." Matthew tried to continue before he was cut off.

"What? Really?" Diana said from across the table looking at her. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Rose was confused.

"You're in my head. Your voice is in my head. Not loud, more like a gentle urging. There was only one person I knew who could do that. How are you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. I was just thinking someone needed to listen, to hear but." Rose ended.

"Matthew."

"What did she say?"

Rose was also listening.

"Only that there was more. She's a bit frighten to start this relationship. She's trying to figure out her own life in relation to Baldwin as well."

"Is this true Rose?" Matthew asked.

"Yes. That is what I had just been feeling." Rose looked astonished.

"All the more reason for us to test you. May I ask about your parents? This will help us in finding out about your powers."

"I don't know much. My father was human. He took me away from my mother when I was young and raised me himself. He always told me that it was because of her low birth, but I didn't buy that. Especially since there isn't much of a reason to keep with the old ways of the English aristocracy. There was something about her that he didn't like in the end. She never tried to contact me. My father didn't appreciate my abilities." Understatement of the year.

Matthew turned to Diana with a questioning gaze. "Daemon creativity I think, with possible witch powers. It would be something to see in her report."

"That is what Baldwin said earlier. It seems we can't place her merely by power or parental story alone." Matthew took a deep breath before continuing. "Being with Baldwin isn't just dating him, to use a human term. You two are now connected. I'm surprised he hasn't told you himself, but I'll leave the rest to him. You don't have to worry though, I think you've done a number on him." He gave her a conspiratorial wink and it made Rose smile. Her air became lighter.

"Do you think he will explain all this sister and aunt business?"

Matthew chuckled. "You can try to get it out of him. I believe you're ready to hear it. Will you let us find out about you?"

"Will you send it to the congregation? Send me to the congregation?"

"Is that what you are worried about?" Matthew asked sincerely.

"Yes. A bit. If I'm honest. I don't know anything about this congregation, and the little that I do know is not good. I'm a bit worried what will happen next."

"You never have to fear anyone in this house. But no. We will not send it out to the congregation. We will guard it from its testing to its delivery here. I promise you are safe. We will take a small sample of your blood. A college, Miriam, will be sent for and she will take it back to our lab in England. She will run the tests, carefully making sure the information won't fall into anyone's hands. Then she will deliver the results here. Diana had the same thing happen to her. And before you came in we swore to protect you. You are now under the de Clermonts protection. Baldwin will tell you all about us. We are the strongest family and one that creatures fear to mess with." Matthew didn't promise that she would come to no harm. He knew better than that. However they would protect her to the best of their abilities.

"Thank you for your reassurance. You may study my DNA." Rose gave her permission formally. It was what they needed. They couldn't take it right away. They were not set up to do so. However Rose knew in the coming days it would happen. She liked Baldwin's family.

It had been a long day and it suddenly caught up to Rose. Traveling, meeting everyone, exploring a little bit of grounds and now this conversation. Baldwin could see the tiredness that had crept into her eyes. Watched her face change. He had seen this look before when she was entertaining. She liked the company liked to be around people, but she also needed to be able to escape and be quiet. He knew she didn't want to let the others down, or even know that's what she needed.

"Now that its settle. It's been an exhausting afternoon for you." Baldwin said quietly. "Shall I see you to your room? Or would you like to stay here?"

She accepted Baldwin's hand. "If you all don't mind?"

No one did.


	8. Chapter 8

As they headed for the stairs she drowsily smiled up at him. Her amber eyes hazy. His face softened at hers and he smiled down at her.

"A bit tired are we?" He questioned "Don't worry there is still plenty of time before dinner." Baldwin supported her as they took the stairs together.

They met Ysabeau coming down as they were headed up. She had been listening into the conversation in the library but would not say so. "The name Marie does not suit one such as you." She pronounced it more French then English. "And you do not take on the full meaning of bitter rose."

Rose looked at Baldwin and back at Ysabeau. She could not understand the meaning of the woman's words. Ysabeau, however did. She loved names. It is why her sons had so many of them to begin with. One for every part of themselves. "However, the other meaning, the Latin one is you. Dew of the sea. So my dear, Rose, you are welcomed into this home. Please call me Ysabeau from now on." She kissed Rose on both cheeks softly. "Baldwin I trust you know what you are doing." Baldwin dipped his head in acknowledgement. It was as good as a blessing from his mother. They had all been changed because of recent events. It wasn't too farfetched anymore that a de clarmont would fall in love with a warm blood. Even Phillippe did, but changed Ysabeau into a vampire. They were just following family traditions.

"She is tired. You are off to see her to her rooms?"

"Yes Maman. I will be back down later."

"Good. Off you go then." She descend the rest of the stairs.

They entered Rose's rooms. "Was that what I thought it was?" Rose asked turning round to face him.

"If you think that she has accepted you, then yes. You've been accepted by every family member I have. Now no more questions. You need a bit of a rest." He nodded toward the bed, but Rose didn't budge.

"Will you tell me about what you feelings mean?" She flirted.

Baldwin shook his head in amusement. "You're worn out. Perhaps another time."

"I can get some coffee later. Kiss me." Rose continued.

"You don't even like coffee."

"Tea then, kiss me!" She demanded again.

Rose must be beyond tired. Not that her flirting and playful nature were because she was tired. No those things happened a lot around her. Just that she seemed to have a loss of control about her. Baldwin knew her every nuance. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips in an attempt to set her right.

His hands on her shoulders he looked into her eyes. "Now will you go to bed?"

Rose shook her head, closing her eyes as she did so. A smile on her face she looked back up into his dark ones. It was swift and sudden and not all together unpleasant. With a playful growl Baldwin had swept her up into his arms. Her knees resting on his arm, his other supporting her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He carried her over to the bed. She still held on to him when he set her down. Rose drew him down to her for another kiss.

"Now it's time that you rested." He stood.

Rose giggled and sat up on her elbows. He gave her a stern look. "I can't very well sleep with my shoes still on." She laughed and moved to untie them. Baldwin got there first untieing them. He removed them and dropped them to the floor.

"I can tell your going to be a difficult this afternoon." He sat down on the bed. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

She made a sound in the affirmative. "Oh alright." He removed his shoes, and propped up some pillows behind him. She cuddled into him, instantly soothed. He rubbed her back to relax her, she delighted in the sensation, just a bit of a cold tingle. Rose's eyes began to feel heavy and she closed them. She curled into him more and he chuckle and drew up the duvet around her.

"Shall I tell you now after all this about my feelings for you?" He couldn't help but ask. This, her position against him on the bed, felt like the future. His future. What spell had she cast for him to be able to see?

She made a sound in response and he dipped down and kissed her head. "Alright." He whispered. "You, my darling, have captured me heart and soul." She again responded and he kept going. "If a vampire has a soul. You are my mate. It is all backwards for you are the one that should have proclaimed your love first. You were raised different and probably would have never said anything first, even if that is how you felt." He paused briefly before continuing. "Mating is for life. I didn't, don't want to scare you away. I'm in love with you Rosemarie Kent, even if you don't love me in return." Her breathing was regular and even. Baldwin realized she had fallen asleep to the sound of his voice and his hand on her back. "And here I have proclaimed my love to a sleeping woman. Well sleeping beauty." He kissed her on the head once more. "Sleep on my love and dream of me."

The sun had lowered in the sky and made long shadows across the room by the time Rose awakened. Her eyes fluttered opened and she took a long inhale of breath. From across the room Baldwin smiled, but made no other move. She looked around the room and found him. He had moved off the bed and was sitting in a chair across the room reading a playful smile on his lips. He turned the page continuing in his study of the book before him. She tried to shut her eyes again, but found that she could not go back to sleep. Turning over she cuddled down into the warmth of the duvet, relishing in the pleasure of being warm. Baldwin continued to watch, but seemed uninterested. Her short hair was askew, her cheeks rosy pink from sleeping on them. Her body fidgeted trying to get the best spot, then stilled. Baldwin turned another page.

Well there wasn't anything to it. "How long?" She said the duvet muffling her voice.

Baldwin checked his watch. "I'd say about 2 hours."

"That long?"

"That long."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner? What time is it now?" She really didn't want to leave the bed, but her stomach started to protest. Rose groan. "I don't want to leave my bed. Did you know how comfortable it is?"

"Why don't you continue to rest?"

"That won't solve anything and only keep me up all night."

Baldwin raised his eyebrows at the suggestiveness she was bound not to notice. "Oh I wouldn't mind that in the least. There are more ways I can keep you entertained if you're up all night. But to answer your question it is half-past five and dinner isn't for a while yet. However, I did have Marthe send up some nuts and berries. I've been enjoying myself." Rose smiled wide, it lit up her whole face.

Giggling she wrapped herself up in the duvet and made her way to the end table beside Baldwin's chair. She started snacking and he watched her amused by the gigantic blanket.

Baldwin closed the book, but still held it in his hands. He looked down at it moving his hands over the bindings before continuing. "Rose I would like to ask you something. How much do you remember of the story I was telling right before you fell asleep?" Baldwin looked back up to meet her eyes.

A mixture of longing and worry were in his eyes. Emotions that he was not used to feeling at all. He was powerless around her. Where she was concerned he'd give her anything she asked for.

"Baldwin Montclair I am just as infatuated with you as you are with me."

"Just infatuated?" The emotions were now no longer ghosting across his face. He had got control of them once more. This was a step in the right direction, but he now wanted more. He hoped it wouldn't take her as long as it took him.

She shook her head a smile playing at her lips. He set the book down and reached out his hand and she put hers in his.

"I heard that you are mine body and soul. I heard that I am your mate. Baldwin if you care that deeply about me there is nothing left for me to do but to love you in return. I do you, know. Love you." She looked at him, eyes shining. "Although you will have to tell me more about this mating thing. I still don't know what it means. Although I'm beginning to think it's the vampire equivalent to being proposed too. And if that's the case then you'll need to do it the human way as well. Down on one knee, in some romantic setting, preferably not the bedroom, and you'll need a ring. "

Baldwin tugged on her hand a little. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Just don't hurt me, she thought. Don't leave me, don't run away. "Does this mean you'll be with me?"

"Oh my darling." He pulled her down on him. She was now sitting on his lap, he cradled her in his arms. "To quote one of your favorite television shows, 'You have my name, my family, and if necessary the protection of my body'." She had giggled then. "What? It's all true. Just as Matthew said, the de Clarmonts are bound by honor to protect you. Mating means we will be together always. You are part of my family now. This is what the others meant, when you mate with me you are now their sister. Marcus is considered Matthew's son, as he made him a vampire, therefore you are his Aunt. But more importantly, you are mine, the sole focus of everything that I am. It is a marriage between two equal partners. You don't have to worry, you are safe and with me. I will be with you whenever you need me to. I still have a job to do, but it will not get in the way. Besides you are stronger than you know."

Rose dipped her head down at the compliment. He titled her head back up to meet his eyes. "It is true. You are strong. Strong enough for the power to flow through you. Strong enough to be the mate of a vampire. And strong enough to stand up to a man obsessed with power and change him."

He kissed her then before dropping his hand. He pulled her in closer to him.

"Men don't change." She teased afterwards.

Baldwin growled. "This one does." And kissed her again, harder this time. She was out of breath when they finished.

"I don't think I'm going to need this duvet anymore." She discarded it letting it fall to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

They had continued to sit, easy with each other, and cuddled up talking for a while. There were long kisses and sighs, but it was nice just to be together after their mutual acknowledgement of feelings for the other. His hands soothing her body. Baldwin also read to her. She had asked for it, so by the time Marthe came to check on them they were already late for dinner.

Baldwin had gone down the hall to his own room to change. He had come back just in time to watch her put her earrings in and dab some perfume on. She hardly wore the stuff, but thought it might be nice at this occasion. It played beautifully with her scent. Baldwin had placed kissed down her neck where she had applied it. They then went in to dinner.

The sidelong looks and teasing went on for a while. The last one past with Marcus saying, "I'm not sure why she is set up in her own room and not in yours, Baldwin." Rose had blushed red at that.

"A bit jealous are we, Marcus?" Rose teased. Everyone laughed.

"That's my girl." Baldwin had whispered into her ear. There wasn't any need to defend her honor. With a house full of vampires everyone could tell, if they were really paying attention, what was going on in the house. He kissed her on the top of her head and they took their places at the table. There was laughter and talking while the warm bloods ate and a great deal of wine drinking by the vampires.

After dinner they all went through to what Rose thought of as the gallery. A room for entertainment and enjoyment. Ysabeau hadn't had this many of her family all here at once in a long time. She relished every moment. Especially since her boys were on good terms with one another. Baldwin was on his very best behavior for obvious reasons. Matthew's temperament had also changed as well. The two men didn't seem to look at one another with hostility.

A card game had started up between a few of them. Rose looked on as Baldwin's lust for competition and knack of cards meant that he was in the lead. Between conversations and plays they were giving Rose a rundown of the rules of the game. A bit self-conscious she kept refusing their offers to join in the game.

The evening continued in pleasant company. All too soon, it was time to head up to bed. Everyone said goodnight and Baldwin escorted Rose up the stairs once again.

"Tonight was lovely. I've missed this. Missed family." Baldwin held Rose's hands as she spoke.

"I won't say me too. Because honestly, I've not had any reason to be around family. Oh I did when my father was still alive. After he died it was like our family fractured. It's healed since then. Tonight was lovely because of your presence."

"Oh you flatterer." She gave him a kiss in payment.

"I will have to flatter more often if that is what I get in return."

She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I want to know more about you. About your family. It's all part of you."

Baldwin held her close. "I know. But not tonight. It's late and you should get some sleep. Goodnight sweetheart."

After a last shared kiss she opened the door and step in. "Goodnight." She said with a twinkle in her eyes before closing the door.

Baldwin walked the few feet down to his own room thinking about her. How was he going to get work done tonight with Rose dancing across his mind? He chuckled and sat down at the table. The night's quiet and solitude at least helping to get him focused on the things that needed to be sought to. The moonlight washing it all in a white glow.

About half way through he heard the cough come from down the hall. He had heard her before, cough in the middle of night. Now that she was at least listening to some of his ideas he could probably get her to start drinking more water than she did. Rose had other things on her mind during the day then to stop and remember to drink water. However, she did need to get better at that and he would remind her. Another cough came this one was different though. Baldwin stilled and listened more intently. This was sounding different. Something he hadn't heard before. It almost sounded like she wasn't breathing at all in between. Just coughing. Abandoning his work he walked quickly down the hall.

"Rose are you alright?" No answer. He knocked and said again. "Rose! May I come in?" Instead of an answer he was greeted by the continuation of the coughing sound. He opened the door, Rose lay on the bed. He could clearly hear now that the door was opened that in between her coughing her breath was coming out in a whistling sound. Her lungs were obviously not filling with air properly. Her eyes were wide.

Rose knew what was happening. She had had attacks like this before, but never around Baldwin. She was worried, he was too. She couldn't remember where her inhaler was, and her things being brought into the room and put away, she didn't know. She tried to signal to Baldwin that she needed it.

Baldwin didn't know what to do, but he did know that he had to calm her down somehow. He also needed to send for Matthew. He was a doctor and might be able to help. "Darling! It will be alright. I'm getting Matthew." He raced from the room and practically flew up to Matthew's tower bedroom.

"Matthew! You must come at once!" Baldwin said banging on the door.

Matthew opened it, a startled expression on his face. When he saw the look in Baldwin's eyes he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Rose. You have to come. It sounds horrible and I'm not sure how much air she's getting in, if any at all. When she breathes in at all it whistles and she can't talk from the coughing."

"How long has she had asthma?" Matthew said following the retreating form of Baldwin.

"I'm not sure. She's never had an attack around me. I didn't even know she had it to begin with."

"Did she use an inhaled medication?"

Baldwin shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't see any type of medication around."

They entered the family section and raced down the hallway to the room Rose was in. She was up now, that same worried look on her face, searching for her inhaler.

"Rose where is your inhaler? Do you have one?" Matthew asked in his doctorly voice.

Rose nodded. "I don't know." She managed but only just barely.

"That's going to make this a bit difficult. Baldwin run the bath, hot water. Rose let's get you into the bathroom then."

"How is this going to help?" He heard Baldwin say but he was too focused on his patient who at moment had started making small gasping sounds before she fainted. He scooped her up and brought her into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Baldwin rushed over as Matthew set her down on the tiled floor.

"Keep the hot water running." He said as he closed the bathroom door. "The moist air will help her to breathe easier. She passed out from the lack of oxygen to her lungs. She will need to find that inhaler."

Diana appeared at the bathroom door and closed it just as quickly as she had appeared.

"How can I help?" She asked looking at the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Well if you can. Use some of your magic to open Rose's airways." Matthew said to her. "Rose can you hear me? It's time to wake up." He gentle tried to coax her.

Diana closed her eyes seeing only with her witches' magic. "There's the problem. Her airways are inflamed." She took a small breath in and then puffed out. Like one would do with a child to calm them down.

At that instant Rose took an audible gasp in. Baldwin watched as Matthew knelt down on the floor where they had laid her.

"Once more love." Diana puffed out again and opened her eyes as Rose took regular breaths again. Everyone watched as there was a normal rise and fall of her chest. Slowly Rose regained consciousness.

Matthew backed up and Baldwin replaced him. "Don't you scare me like that again. You hear me Rose." Baldwin said softly. He caressed her cheek with his index finger.

"I couldn't help it." She said breathlessly. "Can I get up off the floor now?"

"Easy does it. You did faint." Matthew helped her up. They brought her back to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. "How long have you had asthma?" Matthew asked.

She sighed. Here came her medical history. "I didn't want to, don't want to have it affect my life. I've had it for a long time now."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Baldwin asked.

"Because I didn't want you to know. My attacks are rare and when I did have them you were either off on business or not anywhere close. Drinking water helps, so does my inhaler."

"Which reminds me. Where is it?" Matthew asked sternly

"I'm not sure. I packed it of course, just in case. I just don't know where it ended up." Rose shrugged. "It didn't seem to matter. I told you I rarely get them."

"Doesn't matter!" Baldwin threw up his hands. "Of course it matters. The panic in your eyes."

"That's enough Baldwin." Matthew chimed in. "However, this time you fainted. It does matter if you're going to faint on us. How often does that happen?"

"I've only ever fainted once before. I was in a car accident with my father. After we hit, I couldn't breathe and lost consciousness. I don't' think it was for very long. I woke up when I felt a nudge."

"hmmm… we'll have to send for a new inhaler then, just to be sure. Until it gets here, no strenuous activity. It should be here in a couple of days. I also want you have water with you, since you say it's helped you in the past." Matthew took a moment to listen to her breathing. "You sounds as if all is well now." He said. "Your breathing is back to normal. I want you to take it easy and try and get some rest now." Matthew then addressed Baldwin whose expression was also returning back to normal. They walked out into the hall. "Rose will be fine. It isn't the first time. I can't promise she won't have another one tonight. Make sure she has that water. Come and get me if you need me. If you can find her old inhaler tonight have her use it. But be warned that it is a steroid and will make her heart race a bit." Baldwin nodded. They all knew that Baldwin would not be leaving Rose's side tonight. "Try not to worry about it, it will only cause her to tense up and that's the last thing she needs right now."

"Is her breathing that fragile then?"

"Well, how can I put this? It can be, sometimes, if something sets it off. That's what the medication is for. However, the medication is the key. If she has it, normal activities are fine. Like she told you, she hasn't used it in a while. When she needs it, she really needs."

"What should I do then?" Baldwin felt powerless.

"If she has another attack follow her lead. She does know what she's doing, if she's had it for as long as she says."

Baldwin saw Matthew and Diana off. When he reentered Rose's bedroom he found her sat up on the bed, cross-legged. Baldwin made his way over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She seemed so vulnerable.

"Fine." She answered.

Baldwin looked over and notice the water glass was half empty. "Well at least you've been taking Doctors orders. He also said to find your inhaler, but I doubt we will in the dark."

"Probably not. Did I scare you badly?" Rose intertwined her fingers together.

"Not in my life have I ever had to deal with someone alive who couldn't breathe." He reached out to still her hands. "When you were lying unconscious on the floor I was paralyzed." He admitted.

Rose took a long slow breath. She held his hands "I'm not going to break. If you'd like to hold me."

"More than anything." He pulled her close to him, but was careful to leave space. He kissed the top of her head. "Matthew also said that you needed your rest. I'm not leaving you alone tonight." He released her and shifted so he was laying back on the pillows before pulling her to him again. He ran his fingers up and down her arm as they lay there. Rose didn't know what to say. After her ordeal she was exhausted. Her eyelids closed.


	10. Chapter 10

She could feel the morning sun before she saw it. She smiled and bask in its rays, even though it was early spring, the familiar presence of cool vampire next to her. She heard Baldwin chuckle and felt him kiss her forehead. He knew she was up, her breathing was different than that of someone slumbering. She lifted her face and rubbed noses with him before fluttering her eyes open and looking into his deep ones.

"Not a bad way to wake up." She murmured.

"Don't lie. You are a morning person my dear, rise with the sun as you did today." He teased.

"Yes but only after I am out of bed." Rose giggled and pulled the covers from her body and got out of bed.

She was back a few moments later. "Look what I found in one of the bathroom drawers." She held up her inhaler. She wiggled it at him. "Now I don't have to take it easy." He gave her a look and she shrugged. Rose went back over to the bed and plopped down.

"And what do you have in your other hand?" Her first was closed tight. Rose had stopped by the table on her way back to bed. She had grabbed a hand full of nuts from the bowel Baldwin had placed there the day before. With a wide smile at him she said "Snacks." And popped an almond in her mouth.

They both laughed as he was at once upon her and pulled her back into bed.

"Who said you could eat almonds in my bed?" He teased.

"My bed." She corrected.

He shot her a flirtatious look before kissing her shoulder. Rose fed him one pressing her fingers to his lips as he chewed. He took her wrist and dropped kisses along it and up her arm.

"We should really be getting ready for the day." He said softly continuing his trail of kiss up to her shoulder.

Rose made an appreciative noise in response.

"Hamish will be here and I'd like you to meet him. He's a daemon and could help you understand some of your powers, and how you think."

"Oh?"

"Not all of them mind you. You are a mystery." He dropped a kiss to her neck and shoulders. "Matthew will also want to take some of your blood for a DNA test today. So we really should be up and ready."

"You're the one who is not letting me go." His arm had found her waist and was pulling her even closer to him. "And how can you make talk about all the things we have to do today, so incredibly seductive?"

It was his turn to make a noise in response his eyes lighting and his eyebrows raised in an innocent look.

"Vampires." She muttered.

"Vampires indeed." Baldwin placed one last well position kiss on her neck before releasing her. "Off you go love."

Rose sat for a few minutes just soaking it all in, looking into his eyes, before getting up once more to head into the bathroom. He heard the music switch on and imagined her dancing around as she sang to the tune.

When she came out once to retrieve a sweater from her closet, Baldwin still sat on her bed.

"Still here? How come I have to get moving, but you get to continue to sit there?" Rose teased.

"I was waiting to see if you'd be dancing around the room as you're want to do." He quipped. "You just flow right along with the music. It makes me smile." Baldwin admitted.

Rose's eyebrows raised. "I didn't realize I was ever being observed."

"Rose, you can't help listening to and moving along with the music wherever you are."

Just then Bon Jovi's, It's My Life, starting playing from the speaker. "And that's my cue. See you in a few minutes." Listening he could hear her singing along with the music as he walked down the hallway to his own room. Thinking about the song lyrics she sang, it did make him wonder. He was in love with a warm blood. Wanted to mate with a warm blood. She wouldn't live forever, and how would she handle being his mate. She was strong, a fighter in her own way. Different than his Sister-in-Law. How could he handle watching her growing older, dying? He didn't even want to think about turning her into a vampire. She wouldn't be the same would she? Would all that spark of life go away? Would some stay? Would she still dance around the room singing and feeling whatever music she was listening to at the time. Would she be able to pick up anything and create with it? Was it even an option to turn her? Baldwin ran his fingers through his hair. The first thing would be to find out what was her personality and what was the creative magic inside her. First they had to figure out if she was Witch or Daemon or some combination of both.

Baldwin pulled a suit from the closet and put it on. When he entered Roses' room again after finishing his own morning routine she was nearly ready. Just a last brush of her hair.

"What do you think?" She asked smiling. Rose was always smiling and sometimes it made Baldwin smile right along with her.

"Beautiful."

Whitney Houston's, I Want to Dance with Somebody, came on over the speaker. Baldwin took the opportunity to slip his arms around her and twirl her around the bedroom in time to the music.

"Baldwin!" Rose laughed through her surprise.

"Listening to a little 80s music this morning, are we? That is one era we can both remember." Baldwin chuckled.

"Well. I wasn't really listening to music then." Rose teased.

"Neither was I. I only started about the time I had to observe you." He stopped them and gave her a quick kiss before releasing her again. It was time to head down to breakfast and the rest of the family.

After breakfast Matthew was ready to take a sample of Rose's DNA. Rose sat down across from him at the small table. In between them lay the equipment used to draw blood. Rose had of course had her blood taken before, but she still found it stressful. Both vampires could smell the change in scent. Baldwin placed a hand on Rose's shoulder before walking over to Matthew.

"She's nervous. Can't you do anything?" He hissed so low only Matthew could hear it. Then took up his brooding watch off to the side.

Matthew nodded "I will. Let's get started shall we?"

"Baldwin will you please stop your brooding." Rose said watching his every move. "You're making me more nervous then I already am."

"We know. We can smell it. I'm going to need you to calm down and take a few deep breaths." Matthew cleaned the area with an alcohol wipe. "Just a little pinch."

Rose nodded and kept her eyes on Baldwin. At least if she was focused on him, she probably wouldn't focus on what was happening. Breaking eye contact she looked down, quickly looking back up again as her blood continued to flow into the tube "How much are you going to take?"

"Not much." Matthew removed one tube and put a second one on.

"And you say this will tell you what I am?"

"In a way yes. The genetic markers of your power can be found in your DNA." Matthew replied.

"And will you love me whatever the outcome?" She looked back over to where Baldwin was standing.

"We are not doing this now Rose." He was a little harsh. Not only was Rose's blood flowing, but she had grown a bit pale. She really didn't like giving blood did she?

"All finished." Matthew said as he capped the second vile and pulled out the needle. He put a cotton ball to the where the needle had just been and bent Rose's arm up.

Rose smiled at Matthew before standing up to make her way over to Baldwin. She stopped suddenly. With an, "Oh I don't feel very good," and sank back down. "Don't worry. It's happened before. I'm just going to need to sit down for a few minutes."

"Take this." Matthew had broken off a piece of glucose tablet. "That small piece will help get your blood sugar back up. I keep a few with the supplies."

Baldwin had crossed the room. "I'm fine Baldwin."

"You keep doing things like this and I really will have to take matters into my own hands." Baldwin said shaking his head. He stayed back a bit to give her room to breathe his eyes never leaving her.

"I feel like some wilting flower of a girl. I may be a lady, but I'm stronger than I look. Sorry everyone."

"It isn't a problem. Why don't we leave you two alone? Get this to the lab and start work on it." Matthew signaled to the group and they all left. Rose's DNA being passed to Miriam.

When they had all left the room Baldwin approached the chair and sank down so the two could be on equal level. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he reached for her hands.

Rose shook her head. "I'm fine now. You worry too much." She moved to stand and he with her. "See I'm already better. You know this happens with other doctors as well."

"Yes, but I didn't realize how fragile you really were."

"I am not. I can keep up with you."

His sigh was placating, the slight movement of his head and eyes only just barely visible. It annoyed her, her emotions clearly visible. He knew things were catching up with her. The fact that her routine was off and not being at home. Not to mention coming off of nerves. She was clearly looking for control. If he spoke now there just might be a battle of words and wit. Would it be worth it? She was beautiful when she was angry, her eyes sparking. Rose was also unpredictable. Baldwin found it fun to solve the puzzle he saw in her. But it wouldn't be exactly fair of him to goad her into a reaction just for the benefit of any pleasure in seeing her unrestrained or anything that would happen after. There were other ways. His decision was ultimately made for him when his phone rang.

Rose turned away crossing her arms. 'Of course he would get a phone call now.' She thought.

Baldwin turned his back and pulled out his phone. He swore under his breath when he notice where the call was coming from. The congregation. He walked from the room while answering it. Leaving Rose alone.

It was sometime later when he finally reemerged from the office he had taken the call in. The Congregation wanted him. They were to meet and there was no getting out of it. He was a member of the congregation after all. He had a responsibility. Baldwin first spoke to Matthew and Diana.

He found Rose in the garden watching the way the rabbits played. She didn't hear him approach, but she sensed his presence.

"I didn't think there would be rabbits so close to here." Baldwin knew why she had said it.

"I'm leaving for a congregation meeting now. You are to stay here." Baldwin was cold and frosty. The last vestiges of softness gone and in their place the presence of a powerful man. A man that carried the legacy of the De Clarmont name.

Rose didn't turn around, but stayed still. She watched as the rabbits scampered off to their burrows. "I should name them Peter rabbit and Benjamin bunny." She turned to face him and knew that she wasn't going to get him back until after the meeting. She hardened too. "I want to go home. Where things are familiar. The sights, the towns, my friends." Rose trailed off.

"I mean it Rose. Stay here. I won't be gone for long. My family will look out for you." He could still be so hard at times. "Stay where you are safe."

"I'm safe at home. There are others there who will look after me."

"It isn't an option." Baldwin stepped forward. Drawing her face to look up at his, he allowed himself to search her eyes and silently plead with her. She understood his silent request. He placed a kiss on her forehead before softly speaking, "A plus tard." Baldwin quickly straightened and walk back the way he had come.

"Baldwin wait!" Baldwin didn't turn around. That wasn't a proper goodbye. It was all happening a bit too rigidly, a bit too fast. Rose followed behind him through the house. "Baldwin Montclair tell me just what is going on." Baldwin didn't seem to hear her. He couldn't, he needed to stay focused on what lay ahead.

Baldwin reached the door nodding to Matthew. Matthew nodded back. 'How in the blazes did they know to gather here?' Rose shook her head. "Why won't you tell me?"

At the door Baldwin gave her one last look. "When I get back. Right now, no distractions." Baldwin turned back around.

She would take his behavior because at this point she had to. Baldwin didn't give her any options. She waved at him. "Give them hell then. Because when you get back there might be some here."

"Oh for gods sake." Was he getting soft? Baldwin Montclair, becoming soft. He let out an audible sigh, biting his lip before turning back around. He was standing in front of her again in no time. Baldwin pulled Rose in his arms. Kissing her fiercely, passionately. The kiss left her senseless. He was all encompassing. When it ended she stood there for a second eyes fluttering opened, but Baldwin was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day Baldwin made a phone call to Rose to let her know he was there and to not expect any other calls until the meeting was finished. He hoped that her name wouldn't come up, because continuing to lie to the council could get him, them, under unneeded scrutiny. Rose did appreciate the phone call. She took it outdoors where there would be less ears to hear her.

"Oh and yes." Baldwin had said towards the end of their conversation.

"Yes?" Rose questioned. "I'm not sure I follow."

"You asked if I would still love you regardless of the outcome of your DNA tests."

"And the answer is yes?"

"The answer is yes I will. You've got a lot to learn about vampires. Now I really must be going."

"Baldwin, wait." Rose hesitated. Baldwin waited on the other end before he heard. "I love you."

"I know. Vide te mox."

"I don't know what that means." Rose said confused. "And are you trying to be some Han Solo?"

"You will. Now I really must go. Goodbye." With a click Baldwin ended the call.

Hamish Osborne finally arrived at Sept-Tours that same afternoon. The Daemon was intrigue to meet this woman he had only heard about. Matthew came to greet his friend before introducing Rose as the latest member of the family. Rose blushed.

"Ah so it is you. I'm surprised you didn't read her right away Diana." Hamish said looking at her.

"Well she does nudge like a Daemon, but there is also the presence of witch craft."

"It could be why the congregation sent Baldwin in the first place. We took some blood for a DNA test." Matthew added.

"Shall we walk then? And trade secrets about ourselves?" Hamish asked Rose proffering his arm.

"I must tell you Hamish, before you go any farther, Rose seems to be Baldwin's mate." Matthew stated.

"Ah. And the plot thickens. Different then the last one? I hope he doesn't push her away like he did with Eva. But then if he pushed Eva away she wasn't really a mate now was she. Well we all could guess this might happen. Don't worry Rose, vampires have long histories." Hamish dropped his arm and looked at Rose. "Now as the mate of a vampire, I really should ask permission from Baldwin before touching you. He isn't currently here. So I will ask you, as a potential Daemon, might we walk together? You are a gentleman's daughter and a lady I understand. It is only fitting for the gentleman that I am to offer you my arm."

Rose hesitated before taking it. She didn't know him, but sensed that he could be a friend.

"I'd like that. I do enjoy the sunshine and being out of doors." She took it then with a smile.

They walked around that afternoon and spent more than a few hours in each other's company. The light easiness of Hamish and the sunlight upon her skin as well as all the colors around her refreshed her spirit. Rose liked Hamish and they had lots to talk about. Their friendship forming right away, he seemed to know her. To have experienced things that she had, the way she had. She could explain anything and he could understand it all. Rose told him about her creative energy that surged in her. How anything creative she seemed to pick up, did take time to learn, but she felt she could master it fairly quickly. More quickly than her friends. How the air could crackle and how her moods seem to affect the very nature of things. Hamish took it all in turn and would comment here and there, giving her his own experiences. His were mainly in the world of finances and government. By the end of the day Hamish was even starting to sound like a big brother and regarded Rose as a little sister.

He placed his phone call to Baldwin after dinner.

"Why aren't you here? I thought there were things to work out?" Hamish questioned after the greetings.

"There are. However, the Congregation called. I've kept putting them off but this time I couldn't. Which reminds me, did you meet her?"

"I did. Charming girl. I spent the day with her."

"And?" It was sharp and blunt. Baldwin didn't want to put up with niceties. He wanted to find out what Hamish thought of her. He just wished he could have spent the day there instead of here. It wasn't that he was worried about Rose and Hamish. He was just jealous of the time Hamish had spent with her.

"And you're lucky she isn't mad because with all that pent up creativity she's a Daemon. You need to let her create more Baldwin. She can't stay cooped up anywhere for too long! Although with her natural aspect could have the gift of witchcraft passed down. Not much mind you. From what I can tell, by our conversations she's had a rough time of it. As we all have growing up different, especially Daemon. "

"Daemon." Baldwin confirmed. "Right then. This might be a conversation for when I get back, but how much of her is this power in a Daemon and how much is it personality?"

"Baldwin. You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking! You can't!"

"I have to go. I'll be back by tomorrow evening. Thank you." He was being summoned again.

"And I can talk you off such a bad idea. Why do you want to change her?"

Hamish hung up the phone, placing it back in his pocket. He turned around only to see Matthew standing there.

"What was that all about?" Matthew asked.

"Do you know what your brother has planned?" Hamish asked sounding disgusted.

"No what now?"

"Well I can't be sure, but I think he wants to sire Rose. Or have someone else sire her. Either way it sounds like he's seriously considering changing Rose into a vampire."

Baldwin received a call not five minutes later.

"Tell me it isn't true."

"Well hello to you Matthew. Look I'm terribly busy here and if I'm to make it back to Sept-Tours in the next 24 hours I really must get back."

"Tell me. Or I will come down there. You can't seriously be considering turning Rose."

"I'm not having the conversation here."

"You bloody well will have it somewhere. Just know that it will not happen under the roof of Sept-Tours. Do you understand me?"

"Do not give orders to me Matthew! It is my home and my family. You no longer have any power whatsoever. You chose that when you left Marcus in charge."

"Then I will get Marcus on the phone and he can tell you the same thing."

"And what is that son of a pup going to do? No need. It won't happen at Sept-Tours and probably will not happen. I am merely trying to understand these new emotions and figure out how to move forward. As well as what is the best options. Don't tell me you didn't think about it with Diana. We all do. All of us."

"For her or for yourself? I did think about it. I decided against it." Matthew spoke harshly.

"Exactly my point. But for me, possibly for her as well. It's something I was merely pondering. Now let me be."

Matthew didn't like the sound of that either, but at least Baldwin was being honest. He really did love Rose. Anyone could tell that.

"Fine. That's settled then. I'll leave you to your work." And with that Matthew hung up the phone.

Matthew had told Diana of his conversation with Baldwin. They both felt it would be better for both Rose and Baldwin if Rose wasn't there. It would give Baldwin time to think. So when Baldwin got off the plane and had arrived back at Step-Tours by car, Rose wasn't anywhere to be found.

Baldwin looked at the welcome party, which was far more antagonistic than welcoming. He walked past them without even saying a word and into the hall. He looked around, sniffing the air for a second before turning back around to the two men that had followed him in. Hamish and Matthew stood wary of him. Baldwin was known to strike quickly. Instead he balled his fists before relaxing them.

"I take it she's not here then? Where is she?" He growled.

"No she isn't. And won't be until you've thought it through. Although she is safe. She's with Diana." Matthew answered.

"Good god Matthew. It was a fleeting thought. One that I would speak with Rose about before going through with anything. You also have no right to take my mate without so much as asking me. Then bombarding me in this fashion. I am the head of the household." Baldwin glared at Matthew.

Matthew glared back and was about to strike when Hamish stepped in between them and started to speak.

"I believe she would lose that spark of life, Baldwin. That effervescent personality that radiates from her. Oh yes I saw it. You don't have to be a vampire to notice a thing like that." Hamish was tense. His hands making the points for him. "It's the part of being a daemon."

Baldwin opened the doors to the study and led everyone inside. He wasn't going to get anywhere standing in the entry way. Frankly he was tired from the meeting of the Congregation. Baldwin always was tenser after congregation meetings. More like he wanted to pick fights with everyone around him. Had he learned nothing from the two years he spent with Rose? He sat down opposite Hamish. Checking his tone, something he had learned to do, he finally spoke. "Tell me about daemons then. I've not really been interested in the inner workings of other creatures until now. What did you mean when you said I'm lucky Rose isn't mad?"

Hamish's eyes went wide first looking to Matthew and then to Baldwin.

Baldwin sighed. "I know. I know. I've had a change of attitude you might say since Rose came into my life." Baldwin sat, back straight as if he were still listening to a member of the Congregation.

Hamish spoke. It wasn't so much her mental state now as more of what daemons are prone to have happen without help. What Hamish had gone through in his early life. Rose's father forcing her to live normal when every fiber of her being fought that. The way her head was always thinking, creating, seeing life in a different way. Baldwin wouldn't, couldn't change that. It would be like making her a statue, a shell of her potential, everything her father tried to do to her. Could Baldwin live with himself for selfishly choosing that life for her?

As the afternoon wore on Baldwin knew he couldn't make that choice. Not now, anyway. He might present both sides to her, but he didn't want to burden her with any of it. Perhaps one day, if she asked he would give her this explanation. Maybe she would never ask, or even think of it herself. They had been talking for hours. Baldwin had learned more about being a daemon then he could ever have imagined. Rose felt that more precious to him.

"Will you bring her back now, Matthew?" Baldwin asked. "I'd like to see her."

Baldwin was standing at the entrance when their car had pulled up. There was a fidget in his hands. Rose could tell something had happened. Not to mention she wasn't there to greet him when he got home. Something went wrong and she was going to find out what it was.

"Are you two fighting again? I was just gone for the day, a lovely one at that and I come back to this brood of guilty looking men." Rose said as she stepped out and shut the car door. She had noticed the tense air and the faces of the gathered group. "Baldwin Montclair if you two are so help me. Diana will back me up."

Baldwin narrowed his eyes, and ushered Rose inside as soon as she was near. He was not going to continue to let her talk like that to him. The fact that she hadn't been there and he didn't know where she was also got to him. Not to mention the smells of others on her. He couldn't single out her scent.

"You're hurting me." She said as he led her into an adjacent room. "Let go." She wanted to hit him, but balled her fist instead. Baldwin let her go when they were both in the room. He turned back and closed the door behind him. "What the hell is this all about?"

"Because you can not, will not, talk to me like that. Not to mention that you reek of other people! Who touched you? You're mine." Baldwin said

Rose's eyes shot up. "I am not yours yet. Nobody hurt me. It was a crowded day in the village. People brushed past me. I don't like what this congregation did to you. The old Baldwin is back. The Alpha male, toxic masculinity crap. I am my own person and will continue to be so."

"I am the Alpha and you need to remember that. I am the head of this family and will be respected."

It was Rose's turn to soften this time, or they would never get anywhere. She took a step back. Further away from him and breathed an audible sigh. "You need to teach me about being a creature then, especially what it's like to be the Alpha." Rose crossed her arms over her chest in a protective gesture. "Matthew said the results of my test would be in, in another day or so."

"Matthew." Baldwin spat out.

"Yes Matthew. I can't continue when you're like this. So maybe I'll just go and calm down myself." She made to leave, walking past him to the door. Baldwin caught her arm and the two look at each other.

"Stay, please. You seem to know my moods as well as I know yours. I'm frustrated and feeling just a bit guilty. If not all together under attack and you keep bringing up other people."

Cautiously at first Rose turned herself so that she was in front of him. She stepped into him and embraced him. Her arms moving about his neck. She sensed he needed just her. He roughly pulled her toward him before softening from just the presence of her.

"When I got here and you weren't here it made me crazy. Then my brother bombarded me. We've the same problem you and me. We both jump into our emotions and let them ride out not caring whom we hurt."

Rose nodded. "You need to, we need to stop pushing each other away just as we get closer to one another. Baldwin I'm scared."

"Sweetheart you don't have anything to be scared of." He held her close.

"It's hard to trust. You know that."

Baldwin led her to a chair and sat down, signaling for her to join him on his lap. When she did he wrapped his arms around her.

"Baldwin, why did Matthew bombard you?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now. It's something I shouldn't have even thought about this early." He had to connect with her. She needed to stop talking about everyone else and just talk about each other. He captured her lips in a rough kiss. It became wild and when she felt the pressure and tasted the sharp metal tang in her mouth she pulled away. Creating more distance she leaned away from him.

She placed a hand to her lip and saw the blood there before continuing. Her eyes wide. "Tell me about it? Because it's obviously something. It's affecting you more than you care to admit. You just bit me. " When he would answer, Rose stood up moving slightly away from him.

Running his hand through his hair he had to tell her something. "I told you it's nothing. I just need you right now. I got a little carried away I'm sorry." Baldwin had side stepped the question and moved toward her. When she didn't soften he continued. "I was thinking about you. How to possibly have a traditional marriage with you."

"I don't follow. We are doing everything traditionally. I still have my reputation."

"I know." Baldwin cut in. "That's not what I meant. To a vampire a traditional marriage is one to another vampire. Which means I or someone else would have to sire you. You would become a vampire. I never want to lose you. You're so fragile but yet so strong." He moved to her and embraced her. Rose pulled free.

"You want to change me? I don't understand what's in your head. The fact that you're suddenly so upset you pulled me in here. The emotions that are crackling through the air, including mine. Baldwin this is a lot to process through. To think about. And you didn't even tell me. How can I learn to trust if I'm not included when you need to talk." He moved to step in again and she backed up. "No I can't, not right now."

He crossed the distance and pulled her toward him with more force than was necessary. She crashed into him and he held her. She stiffened in his arms. "I'm telling you now. I love you." He said.

"I don't think you really do. Let me go please." He did.

She raced from the room. Baldwin didn't call after her but he heard her bedroom door shut against him.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day was tense. Rose never came back out of her room. The others in the house could sense something was amiss. Baldwin barking at everyone and everything didn't help matters. It only served to make the rest of them miserable as well. Soon he sequestered himself in his room, claiming to need to correspond with his businesses and of course the congregation.

Diana tried to get the full story, but Rose wouldn't come out. Instead apologizing that their day had been ruined.

When dinner was over for the warm bloods and Rose still hadn't made an attempt to socialize, her meal had been sent up. That night, the room washed in moonlight, Rose tried to sleep but couldn't. She would open her eyes every so often to see that only a few minutes had passed. Scrolling facebook on her phone also did not help. Baldwin would often tease her at how attached she was to her phone. She could say the same for him, but he used it only for business and she for social media. Nobody was up at this late hour. None of her friends anyway. With a sigh she put the phone down. Wrestling with her own thoughts she knew what she had to do. She had to go speak with Baldwin. What would she say to him? She still hadn't figured anything out. She didn't necessarily want to be turned into a vampire, did she? Living forever with the one you loved did sound wonderful. What would it mean? In the end. And why was it Diana wasn't a vampire. Questions kept coming and without end. She would never get anywhere with them. She turned over to the clock. Vampires hardly ever slept. It was one of the first things she had come to learn. One of the reason Baldwin could live in England, yet own business in America.

Rose kicked the blankets off her and stood. Grabbing her phone and turning the flashlight part on, she opened the door and wandered down the hall. Rose thought she remember which room was his. Opening the door, she peek into a room waving the flashlight around. She realized too late she didn't need it. For there sat Baldwin behind a massive desk bathed in light from a small light and his computer.

"Turn that bloody thing off, Rose." She heard Baldwin say.

"How did you know it was me?" She said as she switched it off.

"Because you're the only one that would be wandering around this time of night, in this part of the house, with a torch bright enough to land a whole plane with. And I might have been listening to see how you were faring." He gave her a guilty smile. "I can't help it. You've not been able to sleep." He locked eyes with her for a moment and then put his head down to his work.

Rose crept over to him and watched him work. He was worried about her. Worried about how she felt. Baldwin didn't move, but continued to read his email. Rose didn't move either.

"You are exhausted. Please get some rest." He said with a resigned sigh. He wanted to say more. He wanted to take her in his arms, but she had pushed him away. So this was the one thing he could think to say. Rose looked so pale. How unlike herself. Dark circles had shown up under her eyes. The eyes themselves bloodshot. Her whole body took on a wilted appearance. He looked back down unable to fix it.

"Are we?" She was afraid to say more

Baldwin stilled his hands on the keyboard and looked back up. "Finish your thought."

"Are we going to be ok?" Rose's speech was lace with emotion. "I want to apologize."

"Oh love." Emotions flooded his voice as well. "I apologize to you for over reacting. Will you forgive me?"

Rose nodded her head and moved closer to him. She wrapped her hands around his arm, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. She could feel the tension leave his muscles.

"We are going to be fine." Baldwin said staring up into her eyes.

A flood of relief washed through her. Rose realized then how tired she truly was. How much the day had worn on her. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy.

"And this is what it means to be dead on your feet. Come on love, to bed." Baldwin urged. "I have a few more things to do here. Why don't you just start to make your way back and I'll make sure you're all tucked in." Rose moved instead to Baldwin's bed. He turned around and chuckled.

"It looks like you have other ideas. Alright I'll join you." Baldwin closed his computer and walked into the bathroom where he slid off his trousers and into a pair of sweatpants. He removed his button up and left off his white under shirt. Making his way back to Rose and to his bed he smiled and glided under the covers scooting up next to her.

"My sheets will have your scent on them now." Baldwin said slipping his arms around her and pulling her back towards him. He planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

Rose made a soft sound as a shiver went down her spine. "We are making a habit of this aren't we." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "Do you mind? I know you don't need as much sleep as I do."

"If I minded you'd know about it. Besides once your sleeping soundly I might continue my work. For now I'm here."

Rose cuddled into his side laying her head on his chest. "If you must. But I make a lovely sight when I'm sleeping." She giggled.

"That you do, mei lepores. " Baldwin kissed her head. "Now to sleep with you so I can drink in the sight of you." Baldwin teased.

Rose shook her head. "Will you tell me what it all means? All the times you speak in another language to me? You said you would, and now is a perfect opportunity?" Rose asked.

"Being difficult are we?" He asked.

"Nope I just got my second wind and you said you would. Go on now. Or I'll get up." Rose propped herself up on her elbow.

"That's not what this is." Baldwin teased. "This is the exhaustion talking. Settle down love and I'll tell you. Do you remember what I said to you?"

"Mmmm… Vide te vox? I think. The other sounded different."

"Well A Plus Tard and Vide te vox mean the same thing. I was hoping to come back to you yesterday, the congregation had other ideas. Both mean see you soon. The first one is French, the other Roman. Before I was a vampire I was Roman. Now mei lepores is something for only you. It is another roman phrase. You are my delight, mei lepores. I have never utter that to anyone, but it fits you."

Rose smiled which made him smile as well. He kissed it and she melted.

"Now sweetheart, you are incredbibly exhausted and frankly I will probably fall asleep myself. It's time for you to sleep." She settled back into him.

Soon she was fast asleep. Baldwin stayed where we was for a bit. Listening to her breathing. Feeling the rise and fall of her chest and the way her dreams played out on her face. She must be having a happy one. Rose was smiling in her sleep. He kissed her once more and when she didn't stir he settled her on her side and got back up. He couldn't fall asleep even though he was tired tonight. His business was waiting and he worked best in the dark.

When Rose started to toss and turn he went round and sat down on the side of the bed. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. It was short and fine, but silky none the less. Rose quieted down after his gentle ministrations. He couldn't help himself and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. Rose seemed to relax even more into the warmth of the bed then. They were volatile to be sure, but it was the little moments, moments just like this one, where he knew he could quiet her soul. His soul too was better for loving her. Deciding to forgo the rest of his work, Baldwin got back into bed and laid down next to her. It isn't often that vampires sleep. Early that morning he did.


End file.
